


Tension

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [27]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: Scully needs to relax after a long day.





	Tension

She’d been complaining about her back all day. The entire day had been one stressful thing after another. Glad to finally be home, she set her things down on her kitchen table. Scully rubbed absent-mindedly at the back of her neck. She gave a little jump when a large warm hand closed around her neck. A shiver went through her body when Mulder’s warm breath brushed across her ear. 

“You look tense. Can I help?” 

Scully smiled, “Yeah anything you can do to help?” 

His hands kneaded her tight muscles, “I think so.” 

He kissed at her neck as she rolled her head forward. She groaned with pleasure as his hands trailed lower down her back. Scully gasped in surprise as one hand moved under her shirt. One hand went up to the clasp on her bra and deftly unhooked it. His hands then both moved around to take hold of her breasts. 

Scully leaned back into him and relaxed as he tweaked her nipples and kissed her neck.  
After a couple minutes of this Mulder moved one hand down inside her pants and panties.  
He put his fingers inside her to gather some moisture and spread it over her folds and clit  
.  
Mulder began to move her backwards toward the couch as he moved his skilled fingers over her most sensitive area. When the back of his calves hit the couch he moved her to lay down and quickly pulled her pants and underwear off. Mulder moved his hands under her shirt and took hold of her breasts again as his face moved toward his favorite area. When his tongue made contact with her sensitive skin she gasped and arched. He watched her chest move into the air and wanted to see her breasts. 

He moved his head up, “Scully take your shirt off.” 

Scully, in her delirium didn’t question him and took her shirt and bra off faster than she ever had in her life. She moved her hands to his head and pushed him back to where she wanted him.  
Mulder buried his nose in her reddish curls and circled her clit with his tongue. He traced shapes over her clit and then played his favorite game and spelled out her name with his tongue.  
Scully let out a loud moan when Mulder slowly inserted two fingers inside her. Knowing her body so well he knew where to go as he stroked inside her. He could feel her walls tightening and her legs shaking. 

She pulled at his hair and whispered his name and called out to god.

Mulder didn’t slow down as she came with force. Her whole body shook and her walls squeezed around his fingers that didn’t stop pumping.  
Mulder laid small kisses all around her folds and then moved up her hip to her waist. He kissed every rib and traced his tongue around her breast before kissing her full on the mouth. 

Her tongue licked his lips and she tasted herself on them. 

“Feel better?” He mumbled in her ear. 

“Much better.”


End file.
